


谁杀死纳西索斯

by Mengte_M



Category: Tray - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mengte_M/pseuds/Mengte_M
Summary: 别爱上水中的倒影
Relationships: Trix/Lay
Kudos: 5





	谁杀死纳西索斯

“What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas.”

张艺兴很少单独出门。  
2019年的八月，他的人生被太多事情填满。一场盛大宴会的落幕，一次痛彻心扉的送别，他夹在其中，仿佛被两种截然不同的情感撕裂。助理发过来下个月的行程安排，他瞟了一眼锁上手机，从未有过的厌倦突然之间铺天盖地地袭来。他已经出道七年了。七年，足够一个人的一生完全改变；而他自己的七年，从未停下脚步的七年，履历漂亮得令人咋舌，代价是频繁的奔波和几乎不曾拥有的假期。他自己甚至很享受这份忙碌，但是今天，这一刻，北京八月的风热乎乎地亲吻他的脸颊，他不受控制地想：我不干了。让我逃跑吧。  
他慢慢地敲字：“空出半个月 有没有可能？”  
过了一会儿，回复来了：“可以的，老板有什么别的安排吗？”  
他把手机扔到一边，扑到床上打了个滚。

性格或者工作习惯所致，即使是出逃假期，他也想要做成一个策划。为了让他更放松，导演只安排了一位摄像，并给他极大的自主选择权。所以当tommy询问“what’s your first stop?”的时候，他下意识地回答：“只要不是LA，去哪儿都行。”  
“或许你可以去拉斯维加斯；艳遇的好地方。”  
他很给面子地附和一声，说：“让我想想。”

这段旅程终于在九月中旬成行，第一站还是选择了日裔教练的推荐，拉斯维加斯。十三个小时的飞行加一个小时的车程，几个人在酒店落脚时已经快到半夜。张艺兴兴致勃勃地出门，像一个真正的游客一样，在百货商店买零食饮料，在快餐店吃高热量的龙虾芝士套餐，没有忘记给酒店里孤家寡人的教练点一份外带。从快餐店出来，身上还带着香喷喷的食物气味，他拎着纸袋走在繁华的街头，身后的手持摄像像牢牢锁住的谁的目光。  
他的脑海里有一些旋律。我想坏一点。他扭过头来对准镜头，脸颊上旋出两个深深的酒窝，哥哥，你们先回去吧。  
身后的两个人当然听懂了有关坏的暗示。他们对视一眼，几乎是同时露出微笑。艺兴，你骗不了我。已经认识将近五年的导演说，那你再逛逛，我们就先回去。

夜晚十二点的街道依然人潮涌动，在拉斯维加斯，人们几乎不会牺牲享乐的时间来换取睡眠。张艺兴扬起脸看闪烁的霓虹灯，一个一个地读招牌上的英文，路过赌场，门口火辣的金发女郎迎上来向他微笑，他红了脸胡乱摆摆手，一扭头撞在了旁边人的身上。  
“抱歉…”他脸上的羞怯和无措还没来得及消去，从眼角到耳尖都染着红，显得更楚楚可怜，抬眼看着被他撞到的男人，很像误闯钢铁森林的小鹿。男人戴着棒球帽穿短袖T恤，露出纹满花纹的手臂，下意识伸手去扶，两个人认出彼此的亚裔身份：“没关系。”  
对方把帽檐抬起来一点，盯住他的眼睛。  
“嗨，”他轻快地打招呼，“我是不是在哪儿见过你？”

张艺兴没有准备在异国他乡做大明星。于是他把眼睛弯起来，害羞而温柔地说：“是吗？那我很荣幸。”  
TRIX顿了顿，问他：“你一个人？”偶然遇见的男人像什么丛林里的落单小动物，穿得随意但是显而易见地昂贵，额前头发被发卡固定住，眉毛淡淡的，五官立体漂亮。太瘦了。他没来由地想，目光掠过那瘦削锋利的肩膀、手臂、双腿。这是属于舞者的身体。他跳舞许多年，对同类有敏锐的直觉——“我跳Krump。我的舞团就在前面。”  
对面人的眼睛亮了：“你们都是跳krump的吗？”  
“大部分是。也有一些其他舞种。”TRIX指指前面，几个戴着相似棒球帽的脑袋正好奇地向这边打量，在对视之际纷纷招手致意。“嗨！”一个男孩带着笑意大声道，“欢迎来到拉斯维加斯！”尾音被团队的哄笑声盖过。  
张艺兴也对他们报以微笑。“我一直以为只有很壮的人才能跳krump。我也跳舞，但是跳不出那个力度。”  
“可以的。”trix做了两个基本的手部动作，“只要掌握好发力方式就可以。”然后发现对面人的眼睛亮了。“你好厉害！”他说，不知道为什么，trix感觉他的语调是惊喜的。他也为这夸赞而稍微得意了起来，没忍住翘了翘嘴角。  
他们又聊了几句，trix花了很大力气克制住和他互通姓名的想法。张艺兴问trix的年龄，练了多久的舞，在团里多久了，又看了看等在不远处的舞团，最后说：“不打扰了，祝你们玩得开心！”他挥了挥手，目送偶然相遇的舞者回到他的队伍之中。

TRIX走进他的团队，回头望望。今天第一次遇到的男人背靠着钢筋水泥筑起的森林，街灯在身后流过，他的身型显得那么小。他冲动地折返：“要不要和我们一起？”

下一站是赌场。张艺兴被簇拥着坐到卡座的中间，热乎乎地贴着两旁陌生人的大腿。他下意识地搜寻人群里的TRIX，男人就隔着桌子坐在对面，棒球帽下的眼睛带着笑意注视着他，似乎在等这一刻一样。他在对视之间获得了一些没来由的安全感，稍微放松了坐姿。他们打一点德州扑克，摇骰子，玩真心话大冒险。张艺兴赢了几次，输了几次，装作愁眉苦脸地样子思考问题。  
“你们这里跳得最好的是谁呀？”他扫视一圈四周，俏皮地眨眨眼。一个画着亮晶晶眼影的女孩打了个响指，指了指对面抱胸露出花臂的trix：“那位。他是我们的leader噢。”  
真好。他喝了一点酒，脸上飞起红晕，眼睛笑弯起来，亮晶晶的，折射出顶灯的亮光。“我原先也有个team。”他看起来有点醉了，低垂着眼睛，眼尾乖乖地向下趴着，语调又慢又温柔。  
卡座里有一瞬间的安静。几个人对视一眼，他们有点敏锐地感觉到，今晚有人有机会了。像是收到了什么信号，其中一个举起面前的玻璃瓶：“还要喝酒吗？”  
在人群中心、漂亮得让人昏头的男人把眼睛睁大：“来！”

他们又来了几轮，张艺兴意识有点飘忽，但是运气却很好，喝得不多，倒是最初起哄的那几个走路腿都在打弯。他们蜂拥出大门，张艺兴习惯性走在人群靠后的位置，被一个高个白人揽住了肩膀，酒和汗和香水的味道一齐冲上来，他有点介意地推了两下，软绵绵地没有力气，反而被搂得更紧几分。他环视四周寻找自己熟悉的面孔，没有找到，正慌神之际，听到声音从旁侧传来，落在耳边：“他醉了，别碰他。”  
“哥——！”他再挣一下，躲掉了陌生男人的手臂，脱力般扑进trix怀里。  
“没事吧？”男人问，稳稳地接住了他。他个子不高，但是怀抱很坚定。张艺兴吸了吸鼻子：“你怎么才来呀。”  
“你住在哪？我送你回去。”  
“我不记得了。”  
“……”

平心而论，trix前二十七年的人生还没有过这样的奇遇。这是他和团队在拉斯维加斯停留的最后一天，在这一天他捡到了一个醉倒进他怀里的大明星。出租车上他想再问一遍张艺兴的住址，发现那人已经靠着自己睡着了，呼吸平稳而绵长。他只能报了自己的酒店，尽量调整肩膀好让睡得无知无觉的人更舒服一些，僵硬得在高纬度的夏末深夜里出了一身汗。  
tirx一整路坐得宛如一尊雕像，全程最担心的就是身上汗和酒的味道会不会很难闻。车停到酒店门口，雕像先生终于意识到自己的半边腿和肩膀都僵掉了，他轻轻地碰碰张艺兴，小声说：“醒一醒。”毛茸茸的脑袋蹭了蹭他的肩头，不仅没有醒，反而枕得更加心安理得。trix没办法，只能轻轻地将张艺兴的头挪到座椅靠背上，把自己解救出来，下车绕到另一侧，开门把软绵绵的人捞起来。摆弄之间张艺兴睁开眼睛，看清是他，一下子扑在他身上，带着热乎乎的酒和奶香味：“我们到啦？”声音甜滋滋的，自然而然地流露出熟悉和亲昵。trix手忙脚乱地接住他，含糊地嗯了一声，搀着他的胳膊，两个人一起向酒店里走，摇摇摆摆好像连体企鹅。司机很有职业素养地全程保持了沉默，一直目送两个男人互相搀扶着走进酒店大堂，才摇摇头：“年轻人。”一脚油门开走了。

电梯里Trix忍不住深呼吸，张艺兴倚着他，呼出的热气就在他颈间，嘴里叽叽咕咕的，说的全是他听不懂的话。他没想到人喝酒之后可以这么闹，耐住性子，张艺兴说一句中文，他就应一句韩文。竟然聊得还挺好。突然，那人一双白生生的手抓住他的手臂，顺着纹理摸他满臂的花纹，红润润的小嘴一张一合，是个疑问的语气。他揣摩着情境，闷闷地回了个“不疼”，尽量不动声色地调整呼吸。那双恼人的小手还想在往上摸，他忍了又忍，还是按住了作乱的手指：“Come on.”换来一记没什么威慑力的瞪视。张艺兴收回手站直了，又去研究电梯侧墙上的雕花，trix的手臂空了一块，冷气凉凉地吹过，有点失落。

他们在张艺兴成为室内设计专家之前到达了楼层，trix刷卡开门，回过头很不确定地看看跟在身后的人，侧过身子把张艺兴让进去。“进来吧。”那人发出了一声快乐的、小孩子式的欢呼，直挺挺地冲到了床上，舒舒服服地趴下了，小脸红扑扑的，埋进被子之间，好像趴进了云朵。  
trix摇摇头，决定先去洗个澡。除了比赛，他之前经历的一切事情都是可控且显而易见的；而今天的事态发展他很显然地搞不太定。他打开花洒，仰起头迎接微凉的水幕。最好的结果就是两个人互不干扰地、安安稳稳地睡一觉，明天清醒过来带点尴尬地互相道别，从此再也没有任何联系。——也许是最坏的结果，他想。  
房间里似乎没了动静。走了吗？他慌了一下，竖着耳朵听屋内的响动，安安静静的不像有人的样子，简直让人怀疑今天整晚都是自己发癔症。他胡乱擦了擦头发，出浴室一看，张艺兴端端正正地坐在床上，看他出来，盯住他的脸，眼睛亮极了，一点都没有喝醉的样子。trix愣在那里，清楚地听见自己吞咽口水的声音。  
张艺兴看起来十分清醒，甚至是——冷漠。只是眼尾、鼻尖和嘴唇仍然红红的，那张漂亮又肉感的小嘴一开一合，trix意识到他换回了韩语。  
那人说：“你愿不愿意和我上床？”  
trix有一瞬间失语。大脑还在运转，但是身体没有任何反应，一时间房间里好像按下了暂停键。一滴水珠从他的发尾滑落，吧嗒一声掉在地毯上，像重启开关；那人突然飞速翻身下床跑过他，一副夺门而出的架势，绝情得好像刚刚没发出过邀请，今晚从没认识过他。  
trix简直是条件反射一般拽住他的胳膊，有点好笑地把他圈在手臂与门板之间。他钟声敲响就想消失的辛德瑞拉垂着头，露出的耳朵尖已经红透了，trix的角度正正看到他倔头倔脑的发旋。他大起胆子在毛茸茸的发顶吻一下，“Yes, yes. I do.”

是从吻开始的。trix试探地把张艺兴的脸捧起来，擦着他的耳廓低声问：“可以吗？”他耳侧的鬓角剃得短短的，若有若无的香气从头发和脸颊传来，trix调整呼吸，不着痕迹地深深吸气，闻那热乎乎的甜味。得到允许之后，从耳廓开始，亲吻雨点似的落在男人的脸侧、颧骨、眼睛、鼻尖，最后停在柔软的嘴唇，trix捧住他的脸，两个人正式地接了个吻。张艺兴安静地闭着眼，手指抓着trix的浴袍，承受亲吻的神态像极了温顺的小羊。分开的时候两个人都微微喘气。张艺兴的脸颊和嘴唇红得更厉害，他眨眨眼睛，拉拉trix的腰带，”我想洗个澡。“声音小小的。  
trix点头，目送张艺兴躲进了浴室，一张小脸掩在门后，甩了甩还湿漉漉的头发，在房间里转了两圈，最后还是决定靠到床头去，不着痕迹地调整了一下双腿。  
令人不太自在的安静又出现了。trix意识到浴室里没有按常响起水声。此时离张艺兴进浴室已经差不多五分钟了，他想了想，又看了看自己的下身，叹了口气走到浴室门口去。敲门前他纠结了一下称呼，决定直接开口：“嗨，你怎么样？”没有得到回应，他又敲了敲：“我可以进来吗？”  
他一开门就看见那人穿戴整齐地坐在马桶盖上，托着腮不知道在想什么，整个人蜷得小小的，努力抬起眼皮打量闯入的不速之客。到底还是醉的——trix忍不住露出笑容，在男孩面前蹲下：“不太顺利的一天，是吗宝贝？”  
“yep.”那人两只小手捧着双颊，眨巴眨巴眼睛，话音没落，眼眶先红了。  
trix碰碰他的鼻尖：“要喝水？要洗澡？”  
他像个误落凡间的小王子，眨着眨着眼睛，吧嗒一声掉下一滴泪来。  
“要接吻。”  
他啪地捧住trix的脸，把他拉向自己，紧紧地闭着眼睛，脸蛋上一道亮晶晶的泪痕。  
trix撬开他的牙齿，舌头粗暴地扫荡他的口腔，在他颤抖间捉住那一截红艳艳的小舌，吸得啧啧作响。暧昧的水声伴着一个人粗重的喘息和另一个人绵软的鼻音，统统在狭小的浴室里被放大。张艺兴被压在墙上，这次纹着两条花臂的男人简直粗暴得蛮不讲理，两只大手紧紧地握着他肩头，一面吻他，一面把膝盖顶进他的两腿之间。他不再试探、询问、怀疑，只是不容置疑地吻他。吻落在颈侧和肩头，他几乎软得站不住了，听话地脱掉了上衣。他的身体呈现出常年锻炼的漂亮线条，被男人捧起来，吻那红红的，小小的乳头。快感和恐惧攫住了他，他本能地伸出手，抓住男人脑后短短的，还泛着潮气的黑发，就像抓住了无边大海里的浮木。男人的另一只手揉搓起他被冷落的一边胸脯，粗糙的手掌刮过细嫩的乳尖，粗鲁地按下再捏起，手指将白皙的胸部按出红色的指印。他的乳头和乳晕都小小的，乳尖在舌尖和手指的折磨下挺立起来，泛着可怜的艳丽的红；他的呻吟也可怜兮兮的，一声一声小猫一样压抑的绵软。  
男人吻够了他的胸脯，又向下亲吻他的小腹，牙齿咬开黑色长裤的纽扣和拉链。他的下身已经有抬头的趋势，前端把内裤和裤子顶起一小块弧度，被释放出来的时候弹了弹。他感觉到自己的下身的动作，羞得别过脸去，耳根和脸蛋红得滴血。男人抬眼欣赏了一下他因为扭头拉出的漂亮的颈侧线条，把他的阴茎含在了嘴里。他感受到温热的口腔，几乎是尖叫了一声，扭动着想躲，被狠狠按着窄胯贴在墙上，男人的舌头舔过他的顶端，茎身，绕着根部一圈圈打转，再把他整个含进嘴里吞吐。跑不了了，他绝望又快乐地想，快感一点点从脑后冲上来，意志开始决堤，牙齿偶尔的刮擦又令他短暂地清醒，意识浮浮沉沉；他更硬了，顶部不断流出透明的粘液，又一次次被舌尖擦过、舔去；男人吞吐的动作越来越快，所有的血液好像都往下身涌，他全身心地感受下体酸胀的快感，屁股和腰胯难耐地扭动，又被粗暴地按住。“我，我想……”他拉着男人的短发，用尽最后一点清明慌乱地示意他躲开，下一秒，眼前一片白光，他尖叫一声，全数射进了男人嘴里。  
他几乎是失去了意识一小会儿，然后猛地涌起歉意，努力撑直了打颤的身体：“我很抱歉…”  
男人摇摇头，一只手揽住他，一只手打开了花洒。铺天盖地的雨在浴室里落下来。男人仰头漱了漱口，捕捉到他不太自在的表情，似乎是笑了：“还可以接吻吗？”  
他红着脸点点头。

最后还是回到床上去。他的身体还在高潮的余韵里，乖乖地被男人脱下了裤子和内裤，两瓣被握在手里揉搓玩弄。他呻吟一声，赤裸着紧紧抱住男人，软下来的阴茎抵着男人的那根，忍不住打了个哆嗦：他被男人下半身的尺寸和硬度吓到了。那根青筋突起，紫红粗大，戳着他泛红的细白的小腹，留下一道淫靡的水痕。男人的手掌还在他身上游移，重重地擦过腰线。他的腰敏感，下意识地起落，像一尾漂亮的鱼；男人察觉到他的反应：“喜欢这里？”更用力地握住那薄而韧的一段，带茧的手心反复摩挲着两侧的肌肤。张艺兴难耐地喘，双手在空中胡乱挥打，最后紧紧攥住了男人的肩头。trix按住他的身体，手指握紧又松开，红的是手指的印痕，白的是腰侧的肌肤，暗的是自己手臂上的花纹。后腰，肩膀，脊背。双手覆上两块突出的蝴蝶骨，他没忍住嘀咕了一句：太瘦了。

太瘦了。只有屁股和大腿是肉感的，被蛮横地压住向两边大开的时候，连大腿线条都是色情的。trix欣赏了一会儿身下人两腿之间的风光，他的胯开得很早，柔韧而有力量，大腿根红红的，再一次勃起的阴茎笔直通红，形状和颜色都很漂亮。视线往下扫过他的囊袋、会阴，穴口被拉开一条细缝，露出一点羞怯而热情的软肉。张艺兴似乎难以忍受这样长久的凝视，羞愤地用手指捂住脸，露在外面的耳朵红得要滴血。有人告诉他他长了具适合被操的身子吗？trix已经不能更硬了，他挤了一块润滑在手上，指尖探进湿润的小穴，急切地按揉柔软的肠壁。不知道是因为害羞还是害怕，那人使劲夹着他的手指，滚烫的肠肉裹着他，更让他迫不及待地想换自己的东西进去。他腾出一只手拍拍他的小屁股：“放松一点。”换来更绝望的夹紧。他无奈地叹气，把死死捂着脸的人捞起来，抱坐在自己身上，再把那双小手拉开。张艺兴脸蛋上满是情欲和羞耻的红，感觉到trix可怜兮兮翘着的阴茎，露出有点愧疚的表情来。trix实在是觉得可爱，把人揽住亲了又亲。他的下唇偏厚，被咬得湿淋淋红艳艳的，下意识地撅起一点，是个想要更多的信号。trix想，他大概是喜欢接吻的，于是再次和他唇舌纠缠到一起。张艺兴在亲吻里放松了一些，trix这时再探手指进去，感觉到内壁没有那么抗拒。他一边吻他，一边弯起指节在肠道里浅浅地戳刺，张艺兴喘得急了些，双手攀着他的肩膀，努力地放松自己。两个人都不知道扩张原来是这么费体力的一件事，等到似乎终于能容下trix的家伙的时候，两个人已经出了一身的汗了。trix阴茎的头部抵在张艺兴小穴的入口，双手托着他的两瓣，在他耳边说：“抓紧了。”于是张艺兴紧紧搂住他的脖颈，等他一点一点慢慢地把阴茎推进自己体内。龟头缓慢破开肠肉的感觉怪异极了，涨得他眼眶发酸，一点点委屈从心底泛起来，没忍住悄悄吸了吸鼻子。结果男人的动作停住了，好像察觉到他的异样：“怎么了？”  
难受。不喜欢。但是他偏过头去，发现男人忍得十分辛苦、甚至耳侧的短发都湿得亮晶晶一片之后，就把脸埋进他的颈侧蹭蹭，微微往顶进他屁股里的阴茎上坐了坐。  
然后感到男人的呼吸徒然变重了。

整根终于埋进去的时候，两个人都松了一口气。trix被滚烫的肠肉裹得头皮发麻，那人还添乱一样地在他身上扭。他双臂穿过张艺兴的腋下，两手扣住他的肩膀，把他狠狠地按在自己的那根上。张艺兴没料到他突然发难，尖叫一声抓紧了他的后背，trix扣着他的肩膀把他压下去，下身开始快速顶弄，把他填满又抽开、填满又抽开，抽出的速度比肏进去的时候更快；他被牢牢锁在男人的怀里，逃无可逃，只能乖乖地挨操，一声迭一声地呻吟，小穴紧紧咬着男人的阴茎，每一次都既是推拒也是挽留；男人拉着他的一只手，让他摸自己留在穴外的根部，摸两人交合的地方，摸他止不住地流淫水的后穴，他昏头涨脑地摸了；男人问他是不是个小婊子，自己操得他爽不爽，他也哭哭啼啼地应了。他坐在男人身上，屁股咬着男人的东西，那根鞭子不断地快速抽打他的敏感点，完全不同于自慰时摩擦阴茎的快感体验，可怕的、陌生的快感完全把他劫持了，他爽得话都说不出来，恍惚间以为自己真的是个女人，被粗暴地进入、被射了满肚子精液，最后怀上男人的孩子。  
大着肚子怎么跳舞啊。他害怕了，猛地挣扎起来，一口白牙咬在男人锁骨上，男人吃痛地叫了一声，下意识地松开了禁锢，他把自己从那根上拔起来，柱身碾着肠壁还是让他软了一下腰；他往前逃了两步，被掰开大腿压住了，男人掰开他的臀瓣，再一次进入了他。后入的姿势让阴茎进得更深，他把脸埋进手臂里，发现自己流了满脸的眼泪和汗水，男人握住他的腰，恶狠狠地凿进去，凿在他的敏感点上，然后俯下身来，热切又虔诚地吻他布满细密汗珠的白皙后背。  
那一刻，他在欲望的潮水中找到了一丝清明。也是在那一刻，他决定屈服且被驯服。他停止了挣扎，塌下腰，听话地摇着屁股，配合男人凶猛而热烈的动作。男人也俯下身，从背后把他整个抱住，阴茎埋在他里面，温柔而坚定地搅动。粗重的喘息伴着噗咕噗咕的淫靡水声和他细微急促的鼻息，他的泪流下来，滑到脸颊，被trix吻去。

好像爱人之间的亲昵，他想。

他本来不想要接吻的。


End file.
